metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatriz
Beatriz is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Like her older sister Abigail, she is an officer of the Rebel Army. She has a cuter dress, and is considered the idol of the Rebel Army. This motivates the soldiers under her command to fight better. She uses a disposable, hand-held ice cannon that her personal guards carry for her. Beatriz loves her sister greatly, while disregarding almost everything else in a rather cold manner, with a few exceptions. She enjoys apples and hates carrots, based on her victory sprites. Her summer variant also shows that she is fond of tropical drinks. The Queen's Battle Extra Ops and the SP story shows that she is jealous of Trevor Spacey, due to him taking her sister's attention away from her. It is also revealed that she cannot swim. She originally had Norah under her command, but she was transferred to Grazia's Blaze Brigade during its inception. The two officers see each other as rivals, though they unknowingly get along when fighting together. Story Extra Ops Beatriz first appears in the Extra Ops "Queen's Battle", where she is informed of her sister struggling to defeat the Jupiter Queen, so she and her bodyguards go to assist her. When she arrives, she helps Abigail destroy the Jupiter Queen. Suddenly, Trevor passes by on a motorbike, causing Abigail to blush, which in turn makes her upset. While not making an appearance in "Mad Scientists", she is deployed to Navy's lab when the Professor attacks it. Due to being rushed, she forgets her ice cannon, and relies on her bodyguards to help her. Later on in "Last Resort", she is instructed by her sister to test the Tiger Macha after the events of "Double Face". During the testing phase, she runs into Super Devil Tarma. Not wanting to lose to the Regular Army, she tries to fight, but her bodyguards drag her away as they were just here to test the machine out and that her sister would understand what happened. Beatriz later accompanies Abigail to inspect the Frozen Cab. They arrive just as Ariadna attacks the base. During their brief skirmish, Ariadna compliments Beatriz's skills. She is later tasked with Grazia and Destrade in recovering lost energy from Cleopatra. The two young officers fight over who is better and cause a commotion in the ruins and end up battling Cleopatra as a result. After Destrade recovers the energy, the two start arguing again over who did the most in the battle. During a battle against the Professor, she is disgusted by the Great Mother's appearance and eventually retreats when Grazia and her brigade arrive. While heading towards a snowy front, Beatriz is informed by one of her bodyguards about the slow progress of the soldiers there. She is annoyed that they are taking too long to clear the area and believes that a personal visit would make them work harder. However, they are ambushed by a Snow Monoeye and she becomes separated from her escort. Her disappearance would cause Allen Jr. and Vicky to search for her. It is later revealed that she survived the ambush, but ended up getting amnesia and believes herself to be a Yuki-Onna. Another Story She first appears in "The Pharaoh's Treasure" where she is paired with Allen Jr. to recover the Arabian Tears. They find Scotia Amundsen on their mission and allow her to accompany them even though she is unaffiliated with the Rebel Army. Beatriz eventually recovers the Arabian Tears from the Pharaoh. Later on in "The Back You Can't Reach", she poses as an innocent girl on the side of the road, which gets Roberto Nicola's attention. However this is just a ruse as she gets her freeze cannon and freezes most of the Regular Army personnel, running off with the convoy's Thunder Shot. She tries to stop Roberto and Fio but fails and ends up luring them to the Rebel Base, where she tries to unleash the Cabrakan on them but it ends up being destroyed. Allen Jr. then drags her away to retreat. In "Endless Summer Vacation" she accompanies Abigail to the beach where they run into Trevor. Abigail offers to help Trevor with his Martian problem and he reluctantly accepts. While trying to get Abigail's attention by crossing a stream she almost drowns and is saved by Trevor. The two leave her as they need to complete their mission and a group of monkeys surround her. When she wakes, she becomes uncomfortable with the monkeys and runs off to find Abigail. When the Martian Rangers arrive on Earth, Abigail and Beatriz set off to confront them. However, they run into Clone Abby instead, and Beatriz reluctantly leaves her sister when she tells her to. She confronts the Martian Rangers alone and also finds her cloned counterpart. When Clone Abby arrives, she becomes terrified and runs off to find Abigail. Due to Abigail being incapacitated, Beatriz ends up doing most of the work she'd normally to do ease her burden when she wakes up. She hastily signs some papers that were delivered to Abul Abbas. Eventually Beatriz would be found and is one of the four "Queens of Halloween" along with Nikita, Simon and Alma. She was tasked with bringing them the vaccine for the virus, but due to her amnesia brought on by the Snow Monoeye, had forgotten about it. Her fellow "queens" and P.F squad attempt to restore her memory. P.F squad is successful by poorly replicating memories of Morden and Abigail, where she tries to withhold the antidote to make the P.F squad zombies permanently. Despite the handicap, they prove too much for her and Tarma allows a zombified Tyra to puke and bite her as revenge; she attempts to call Navy for help, but Navy ignores her pleas. Sometime after the Halloween party, Beatriz returned to her duties. She allows Vicky to sign some papers in her name while investigating Dion's supposed treason, warning him that she wouldn't forgive him if something happened to Abigail. Beatriz eventually learns that Abigail is alive and well, but ends up on a helicopter with the Blaze Brigade and gets into an argument with Grazia. Gallery Beatriz_MSA_idle.gif|Idle Special_Beatriz_MSA_idle.gif|Idle (Special Beatriz) Beatriz_MSA_move.gif|Walking Beatriz_MSA_gomen.gif|End result of close range attack/win animation if bodyguard is still frozen. Beatriz_MSA_apple.gif|Win animation - soldier offering her an apple. Beatriz_MSA_carrot.gif|Win animation - soldier offering her a carrot. She shares the initial win animation before being startled by the carrot and throwing a bomb at the soldier. msa_shutter_back178.png Unit illust 589.png|Summer Beatriz Halloween_Beatriz_MSA_illust.png|Halloween Beatriz DGYakFRUMAARSeT.jpg|Beatriz Design Sheet DFPN40BVYAI54Vi.jpg|Summer Beatriz Design Sheet Dookw-JXoAAJyv2.jpg|Halloween Beatriz Design Sheet Unit illust 679.png|Clone Betty Special_Clone_Betty_MSA_illust.png|Special Clone Betty DNhhpFXUIAA77PH.jpg|Clone Betty Design Sheet Videos QUEEN'S BATTLE プロモーションビデオ：MSA EXTRA OPS QUEEN'S BATTLE（クイーンズバトル)：MSA EXTRA OPS ベアトリス ：MSA ユニット紹介 常夏ベアトリス：MSA ユニット紹介 CLONE BETTY：MSA ユニット紹介 Trivia *Like her sister Abigail, Beatriz has multiple victory animations (although they are random). *She's also referred as "Beatrice" in the game's files. *Her appearance bears a resemblance to Chibi Usa from Sailor Moon. Category:Female characters